The Lost Memory
by Hikamiki
Summary: Summary : Naruto melawan seorang lelaki yang mystrius, dan ia kehilangan ingatanya! Apakah ia akan berhasil mengingat masa lalunya kembali? Warning : femnaru! , OOC, GAJE, Typo, dll
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lost Memory**_

Hai..hai... kami datang lagi dengan fanfic baru yang pertama tidak bergenre humor, padahal fanfic yang lain aja belom kelar. Langsung aja deh..

**Desclaimer : Milik Hika #dorr! Ditembak Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang**

**Rate : T**

**Chara : Naruto(fem), Kyubii, Sasuke, dll**

**Genre : Friendship, Action, mystery, adventure (?) entahlah ini fanfic bergenre apa -_-"**

**Summary : Naruto melawan seorang lelaki yang mystrius, dan ia kehilangan ingatanya! Apakah ia akan berhasil mengingat masa lalunya kembali?**

**Warning : femnaru! , OOC, GAJE, Typo, dll**

"hah...hah...hah..."

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa kau sudah lelah? Jika sudah, aku akan segera mengakhiri mu! Tenang Akan cepat kok!" Ucap seorang lelaki dengan seringaiannya yang meyeramkan.

"Heh, aku ...tidak akan...membiarkanmu menang!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada menantang degan nada yang sudah terdengar lelah.

"Heeh, takut~..." ucap lelaki itu dengan nada mengejek.

Lalu Naruto langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat menghampiri lelaki tersebut. Tetapi lelaki itu menyeringai dengan sangat menyeramkan. Lalu ia diam seakan menunggu Naruto menghantamnya, ternyata ia mengedepankan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang apapun. Setelah jarak diantara mereka tinggal 1 meter lagi, tiba-tiba ditangan kanan lelaki itu muncul sebuah pedang yang panjangnya 1,2 meter. Akhirnya, Naruto pun tertusuk pedang itu. Tapi ia langsung mundur agar pedang itu bisa keluar dari lubang yang dibuat pedang itu untuknya. Akhirnya ia pun bisa keluar dari pedang itu.

"Heh, Kau masih hidup rupanya. Baiklah akan kugunakan. Siap-siap lah kau Naruto!" Ujar lelaki itu yang sepertinya sudah gila.

Naruto masih memegangi perutnya, berharap darahnya berhenti keluar. Tetapi sepertinya itu percuma karena itu malah membuat tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan suatu benda yang ia punya yang ia dapatkan dari seorang wanita tua yang ditolongnya dan belum pernah ia pakai. Saat ia ingin memakai benda tersebut tiba-tiba pedang lelaki tadi memanjang dan mengenai tubuh Naruto dan menyebabkan ia terdorong dan akhirnya jatuh ke jurang.

"Tamatlah kau Naruto! Hahaha" Tawa jahat lelaki tersebut.

2 hari kemudian

"engh..." ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang, bermata biru shaphier, berkulit tan, dan ada 3 tanda lahir di masing-masing pipnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di ruang rawat.

"Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah" Ujar seorang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah muda sebahu dan memakai bandana berwarna merah.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya gadis blonde itu dengan lemah.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, aku menemukanmu di bawah tebing dengan keadaan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Makanya aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-ak-ku? Na-maku? Aku tidak tahu."

"huh, baikah kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan memanggil dokter." Ujar Sakura. Dan Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan gadis tersebut.

'Siapa aku? Dan bagaimana aku bisa ada dibawah tebing?' Batin gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu tetapi samar-samar dan menyebabkan kepalanya sakit.

"Ergh..."Erang gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Sakura, dokter, dan beberapa orang suster.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ke-pal-la ku s-sakit" Ucap gadis itu sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Suster tolong suntikan dia obat penenang!" comando dokter itu.

"Baik dokter." Jawab para suster serempak.

"Dan kau Sakura sebaiknya kau keluar dulu, aku akan memeriksanya."

"Ya, baiklah!"

Skip time

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?"Tanya Sakura.

"sudah lebih baik, terimakasih" Ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"ano, aku masih bingung memanggilmu apa?"

"Ano, Aku juga bingung, dattebayo"

Sakura kemudian mengambil sesuatu ditasnya, dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan. Ia teringat sesuatu, dan mengambil salah satu dari bahan makanan tersebut.

"Aha! Bagimana kalau namamu Naruko? Entah kenapa saat aku melihat bahan makanan ini jadi terfikir nama itu."

"hmm, Naruko, naruko, hmm boleh juga datebayo!" Naruko kemudian menunjukan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Besok kan kau boleh pulang. Kau tinggal dirumahku saja. Tou-san dan kaa-san ku sedang menjalankan misi, jadi aku tinggal sendiri, Jadi kau harus tinggal denganku, mau tidak mau?!" Ucap Sakura semangat atau lebih tepatnya mendeskriminasi Naruko.

'glek'

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."Ucap Naruko sedikit merinding.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Malahan aku senang. Aku dirumah tinggal sendiri. Jadikan aku punya teman dirumah." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus. (Dasar Labil -_-'')

"Terimakasih ya" Ucap Naruko sweetdrop dengan karakter Sakura.

Keesokan harinya

"Bagaimana istirahatmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan bersahabat.

"nyenyak." Jawab Naruko dengan singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke rumah ku!" Seru Sakura bersemangat.

"sekali lagi terimakasih Sakura. Kita tidak saling kenal tapi kau bersedia membantuku. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, kau memang baik Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruko.

"Hehehe, sudah lah kau tidak usah sungkan. Kita akan menjadi teman OK!" Ucap Sakura sambil menyondorkan tangannya ke Naruko. Naruko pun membalas tangan itu. Mereka berduapun berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Nah, ayo." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan kanan Nauko.

Merekapun menuju rumah Sakura dengan sepeda yang dibawanya. Sakura hanya gadis sederhana. Ia tidak mempunyai kendaraan selain sepeda yang ia gunakan saat ini. Ia sudah tinggal sendiri sejak kecil. Kedua orang tuanya sedang menjalankan misi, tetapi sudah lama tidak kembali.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura

"maaf ya, rumahku kecil." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang pentingkan kita masih bisa berlindung dari cuaca yang begitu ekstrim ini." Ucap Naruko dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat memakluminya. Karena baginya ini cukup dari pada ia harus di jalan tanpa tahu apapun.

"Hehehe" tawa kecil dari Sakura.

"Nah, disini ada 2 kamar, tapi kamar yang kau tempati begitu sempit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah aku tidak memilih-milih kok." Ucap Naruko.

" yasudah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu, aku juga sudah membagi 2 baju ku. Kebetulan bajuku cukup banyak, yah tetapi begitulah, hanya baju sederhana." Ucap Sakura.

"Terimakasih yah"

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja dulu yah, aku harus bekerja dulu. jaa~" Ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan Naruko.

"Hati-hati." Lalu Naruko masuk kekamar yang sudah di tunjukan oleh Sakura tadi. Lalu ia pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur karena masih merasa lelah. Tidak lama pun ia tertidur.

In Naruko Dream

"Jangan Kesana!" Teriak seorang pemuda, ia berciri-ciri memiliki rambut berwarna merah terang, bermata ruby, dan berkulit putih, memandang sosok gadis berambut blonde itu dengan khawatir.

Lalu seorang perempuan berambut blonde langsung berlari menjauhi laki-laki itu. Lalu latar berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Tamatlah kau Nar...(tidak jelas)" teriak seorang laki-laki yang sedang mendorong seorang perempuan kejurang dengan pedang panjangnya.

" TIDAKKKKKK! Hah...hah...hah.." Teriak Naruko yang bangun karena mimpinya tersebut.

"Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Naruko pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Naruko menengok kiri kanan untuk melihat keadaan kamar yang di tempatinya tersebut. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera ke ruang tamu. Sepi. Itulah yang dilihat dan didengarnya saat ini.

"Sepertinya Sakura belum pulang."

'kkkkkrrraaaukkkkxxxc'

"huh, perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi" Ia lalu melihat lihat apa yang ada di dapur.

"Huft~ ternyata tidak ada makanan. Aku lapar~. Apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja ya? Mungkin iya. Oke aku keluar!" Dan akhirnya Naruko keluar rumah.

"jalan kemana yaah? Aku belum mengetahui daerah tempat tinggal Sakura. Hah.. yasudahlah lebih baik aku ambil kanan." Akhirnyapun Naruko jalan kearah kanan disana jalannya begitu sepi dan gelap, hanya lentera kecil saja yang menerangi jalan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada segerombolan laki-laki menghentikan sebuah mobil yang mewah. Para laki-laki itu membawa kapak, pedang, dan benda tajam semacamnya.

"Menakutkan~, tapi jika aku tidak tolong aku akan menjadi saksi atas kematian seseorang, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Lebih baik aku tolong." Tiba-tiba cincin berwarna emas yaang ada dijari manis Naruko berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang sangat indah berwarna Emas berkilauan dan terdapat ukiran rubah putih yang sangat indah menghiasi gagang pedang tersebut.

"Wuooahhh, ba-ba-bagaimana bisa? cincinku!? Lupakan lebih baik ku tolong orang itu." Lalu pedang tersebut berubah kembali seperti semula.

"DUUUGHH, aaaahhh!" Jerit seorang lelaki yang di pukul Naruko.

"Hey! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya penjahat lainya. "Oi! Siapa kamu?! Berani-beraninya kau memukul dia! Kau harusnya sadar kau hanya seorang gadis dan kapan saja aku bisa melukaimu atau mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu dengan sangat cepat!" Seringai lelaki lain .

"Apa membunuhku? Kau pikir aku takut! " Jawab Naruko yang malah nantangin para segerombolan penjahat yang aa disana.

"Heh! Dasar gadis sok jagoan! Akan kubunuh kau!" lalu para rombongan penjahat itu langsung menyerang Naruko. Serangan pertama dari laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh kekar dan membawa kapak. Ia mengayunkan kapak itu dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Serangannya sangat cepat dan sangat kuat, tetapi Naruko bisa menghindarinya dengan sangat lincah.

"heh, ternyata kau lumayan bocah!" Ucap laki-laki tadi.

"Makannya jangan meremehkan seorang gadis." Ujar Naruko enteng.

Saat Naruko sedang menghindari serangan beruntun dari sang lelaki kekar pembawa kapak tadi, ternyata dibelakangnya ada seorang lelaki yang berbadan besar sangat besar melebihi lelaki tadi sudah siap dengan pukulannya. Tetapi Naruko mampu menghindarinya dengan sangat cekatan.

"Sepertinya kau bukan gadis biasa. Kalau begitu, Terima ini!" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhnya, dan entah bagaimana bisa kekuatan dan kecepatannya bertambah. Ia langsung mengeluarkan api dari kedua tangannya yang bertitik pada Naruko. Narukopun kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dengan refleks pedangnya yang tadi sudah berubah wujud menjadi cincin sekarang sudah kembali menjadi pedang lagi dan mengeluarkan angin yang dasyat yang tajamnya melebihi alat-alat tajam lainnya dan mampu memotong api tersebut sehingga Naruko tidak terkena serangan lelaki tadi.

'Itu tadi apa? Dan bagaimana aku melakukannya?' Batin Naruko.

"Ba-baga-ai-maan-na bisa?!" Kaget Lelaki tadi yang ternyata bos dari rombongan penjahat.

Ternyata semua rombongan penjahat tersebut terkejut oleh apa yang mereka lihat. Tidak hanya mereka, seorang lelaki yang yadi dihentikan mobilnya oleh rombongan penjahat pun sangat terkejut oleh apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaiman bisa kekuatan api yang sangat hebat dari bos kita dapat di potong?!" Kejut lelaki lain yang sepertinya bawahan dari orang yang dilawan Naruko.

"Heh! Kalau begitu sekarang kita serang bersamaan !" Pimpin lelaki yang tadi dilawan oleh Naruko a.k.a bosnya.

"BAIKKK!" teriak mereka semua kompak.

Mereka semua langsung menyerang Naruko dengan beruntun. Ada serangan fisik yang sangat cepat dan mungkin tidak bisa dilihat jelas jika tidak menggunakan alat bantu penglihatan, tetapi Naruko dapat menghindarinya. Ada juga serangan pedang, kapak, pecut, tongkat, dan lain-lain secara bersamaan menyerang Naruko, tetapi Naruko juga dapat menghindar walau terkena serangan pecut tadi dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya terpental.

"ternyata kau sangat hebat bocah! Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup! Matilah kau!" Lalu lelaki yang merupakan bos mereka itu mengayuhkan tongkat panjangnya dengan sangat kuat dan juga menyatukan kekuatan api miliknya, sehingga tongkat itu dilapisi oleh api.

Tengggg...

**To Be Continue...**

**Bagaimanakah nasib Naruko? tunggu chapter berikutnya...**

**Want to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Memory

Hai..hai...

We come back, miss us? *plak. Oke kami update chapter ke 2, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Langsung saja...

Desclaimer : Milik Hika dan Miki #dorr! Ditembak Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang

Rate : T

Chara : Naruto(fem), Kyubii, Sasuke

Genre : Friendship, Action, mystery, adventure (?) entahlah ini fanfic bergenre apa -_-"

Summary : Naruto melawan seorang lelaki yang mystrius, dan ia kehilangan ingatanya! Apakah ia akan berhasil mengingat masa lalunya kembali?

Warning : femnaru! , OOC, GAJE, Typo, dll

Sebelumnya :

"ternyata kau sangat hebat bocah! Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup! Matilah kau!" Lalu lelaki yang merupakan bos mereka itu mengayuhkan tongkat panjangnya dengan sangat kuat dan juga menyatukan kekuatan api miliknya, sehingga tongkat itu dilapisi oleh api.

Tengggg...

Suara dentuman keras yang diakibatkan tabrakan pedang Naruko yang terlapisi oleh listrik dan angin yang bertabrakan dengan tongkat yang dilapisi oleh api yang dimiliki oleh bos rombongan penjahat tersebut mengakibatkan suara yang sangat bising. Tiba-tiba Naruko mengeluarkan kekuatan angin yang berebentuk seperti jarum yang sangat banyak dari pedangnya dan menghujami tongkat bos tersebut. Akihirnya, tongkat itu pun pecah seperti butiran-butiran yang sangat halus. Tetapi tidak sampai disitu ternyata jarum angin tersebut menyerang bos sampai ia pinsan tak sadarkan diri.

"B-bos!" Teriak para penjahat itu."Lebih baik kita kabur!" lalu rombongan penjahat itu pun kabur dan tidak lupa dengan bos mereka yang dibopong oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

"Huaaah, melelahkan dan sekarang aku bertambah lapar~." Naruko berjalan menuju lelaki tadi yang hampir terluka oleh segerombolan penjahat tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruko dengan ramah.

"tidak." Ucap lelaki itu, ia memilik ciri-ciri berkulit putih, bermata onyx, dan berambut pantat ayam. #plak

'Kuakui gadis ini hebat, tetapi kenapa jika melihatnya aku merasa familiar sekali dengannya' batin laki-laki itu

'apa-apaan laki-laki ini? Bukannya bilang terimakasih gitu. Hah tapi sudahlah...' batin Naruko.

"yasudah, aku akan pulang."Ucap Naruko.

"..."

"Hah, benar-benar tak ada ekspresi" gumam Naruko seraya menjauhi lelaki tadi.

Narukopun melanjutkan tujuan ia keluar rumah Sakura, yaitu mencari makanan. Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang tanpa kendali yang benar.

"AHHHHHHHKKKKKK!" Teriak Naruko. Tetapi ia didorong oleh lelaki tadi dan menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Auw, tidak. Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Sehabis ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu, banyak bayangan-bayangan yang terlintas dipikirannya, dan akihirnya ia pinsan.

Pagi hari kemudian

"hemmm, dimana aku?" Tanya Naruko entah pada siapa.

"dirumahku." Jawab seorang lelaki yang kemarin di tolong Naruko.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Naruko seraya tersenyum.

'Krrrrraaaaauuukkkkxxxxcc'

'Oh tidak! Kenapa rasa lapar ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi sih!' Batin Naruko menahan malu.

"turunlah ke ruang makan. Hanya turun dari lantai 2 lalu belok ke kiri, kau akan menemukan ruang makan." Ucap pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi.

Skip Time

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menolongku, aku akan pulang." Ucap Naruko dengan sangat sopan.

"Aku antar." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah terimakasih. Aku sudang sangat merepotkanmu."

"memang kau tau jalan?"

"emm, yasudah. Terimakasih."

Skip time di dalam mobil

"hey dari tadi kita belum berkenalan! Namaku Naruko, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruko memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, Hanya Naruko?"

"Iya, hanya Naruko" Dan setelah itu hanya ada keheningan. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Ia pun segera keluar dari mobil si pemuda yang sekarang di ketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Naruko-chan!"Tiba-tiba ada seseorang perempuan yang memanggil Naruko. Merasa familiar dengan suara yang ia dengar, Ia segera menolehkan kepala kebelakang dimana asal suara itu berasal. Dan ternyata ia melihat Sakura yang sedang jalan menuju ke Naruto.

"eh, Sakura! Kukira siapa. Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum ramah yang biasa ia tunjukan kepada Sakura.

"Iya, kau dari mana Naru? Dan itu siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang baru turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar, dan itu adalah Sasuke." Jawab Naruko sedikit berbohong, sebenarnya gak berbohong si. Sakura makin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemuda yang disebut Sasuke oleh Naruko. Semakin dekat pemuda itu dan sudah berada dihadapan Sakura dan Naruko, dan Sakurapun kaget.

"Sasuke!?" Kaget sakura

"Kau!" Sasuke terkejut juga, tapi itu hanya sekejap dan langsung kembali ke wajah datarnya lagi.

"Eh, Kalian kenal satu sama lain?"

"Iya, kami satu kelas." Ucap Sakura yang sudah kembali normal dari kekagetannya.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke

Setelah kepulangan Sasuke, Sakura menatap intens ke Naruko. Naruko yang tahu bahwa Sakura menatapnya awalnya diam saja, tetapi karena ia tidak suka keadaan yang seperti ini, Naruko masuk kedalam rumah. Sakurapun menyusul Naruko.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"oh, tadi ia diserang oleh segerombolan para penjahat, lalu kebetulan aku lewat, aku menolongnya."

"Menolongnya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah kau mempunyai kekuatan special?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yang ku tau cicin ini berubah menjadi pedang semauku, apakah cicin ini ada didiriku sejak kau menemukanku, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya, aku menemukanmu dan cicin itu memang sudah ada di jari mu sejak itu."

'Jangan-jangan dia memiliki kekuatan special, dan kekuatan specialnya itu dinamakan ring weapon. Sebuah kekuatan cincin yang penggunanya bisa mengubahnya menjadi senjata semau mereka. Kekuatan itu katanya adalah kekuatan yang sangat langka. Berarti Naruko bukan gaadis biasanya.'

"hmm, bisakah kau tunjukan itu padaku?" Narutopun mengangguk, ia menunjukan apa yang tadi ia katakan. Cicin Narutopun seketika berubah menjadi pedang seukuran pedang biasa, berwarna kilau keemasan dan ada ukiran rubah berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Sakurapun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Wahhh! Pedang yang indah, bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di tempatku bersekolah juga? Disana banyak yang mempunyai kekuatan special, dan kau bisa mengasah kemampuanmu, mumpung tahun ajaran baru belum dimulai?"

'hmm...boleh juga, mungkin saja aku bisa mengigat memori-memoriku, dattebayo!' batin Naruko

"oke, dattebayo!"

"Baiklah sekolah akan dimulai 2 hari lagi, aku akan memberitahu Kepala Sekolah"

Somewhere

"Baa-san, Naruto telah pergi sendirian untuk menyerang 'dia'. Dan Naruto telah hilang, tanpa meninggalkan jejak, baa-san tolong, jika menemukan Naruko hubungi aku." Tertanda K N-U

Setelah membaca surat darinya, perempuan itu langsung memukul mejanya dengan sekali pukulan telak yang menghancurkan meja tersebut. Perempuan itu berambut pirang pucat dan dikuncir 2 dibawah.

"Naruto..." Ucapnya lirih

To Be Continue

BALASAN REVIEW :

Nitya-chan : Oke ini sudah update :D, terimakah sudah meriview.

Zhegaa : aahh, Arigatou, gak akan saya diss, palingan Cuma lama update *plak XD

Kaname : Oke ini sudah update, disini sudah terjawab siapa yang ditolong oleh naruko. Terimakasih sudah meriview :D

Yang mempunyai akun sudah saya balas lewat PM, terimakasih bagi yang meriview.

**Want to review?**


End file.
